True Feeling - Watashi no Kimochii -
by Dee Kyou
Summary: 5 lirik dari 5 lagu berbeda. 5 lirik yang akan menggambarkan 5 macam perasaan. 5 perasaan yang akan mengungkapkan sebuah kejujuran. songfic. update chp 4... Monggo di baca & di review... 4th Feeling : Sawada Tsunayoshi
1. Gokudera Hayato no Kimochii

Nyahahahahaha….. ketemu dgn Dee Kyou….. fic hasil kerja Dee sendiri nih… Fic ini gk pake ide Kyou…. Otanoshimi ni… :D

* * *

**True Feeling**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Genre : Poetry

Summary : 5 lirik dari 5 lagu berbeda. 5 lirik yang akan menggambarkan 5 macam perasaan. 5 perasaan yang akan mengungkapkan sebuah kejujuran. songfic.

**1****st**** Feeling**

**Gokudera Hayato no Kimochi**

_hontou wa zutto kimi no koto o dokoka de wakatte ita  
In truth, I had already realized my feelings for you some time ago.  
(Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari - Supercell)_

Kau selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana, sedari kita remaja sampai saat ini. Kau selalu membuatku marah dan ingin memukulmu. Kau selalu tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Namun, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Dan ketika kau memanggil namaku sambil tersenyum, aku tidak akan bisa menatap wajahmu. Selalu seperti itu. Aaaaahhh…. Ternyata aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak dulu, Yakyuu baka!

_Kimi ni aitai. Kimi ga koishii. Kimi ni aitai. Kimi ga itoshii  
I want to see you. I miss you. I want to see you. I cherish you.  
(Sprinter - Kalafina)_

Sudah 3 hari aku tidak melihatmu. Setiap aku datang ke markas, secara tidak sadar, pasti mataku akan mencari-cari sosokmu. Padahal aku tahu, kau sedang pergi menjalankan misi yang diberikan padamu. Namun aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, aku terus mencari sosokmu. Aku ingin melihat tawa bodohmu dan ingin mendengar nada khasmu ketika kau memanggil namaku. Baru kali ini akun merasa, 3 hari adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun sejak saat terakhir aku melihatmu, padahal kenyataannya baru 3 hari berlalu tanpa sosokmu di sampingku.

_Kinou wakattanda Mou aenai  
Yesterday I finally understood We can't meet anymore  
(Suberidai - Mori Tsubasa)_

Berita itu tiba seperti petir di siang hari. Juudaime memanggilku ke ruangannya, dan memberitahuku berita yang mengejutkan itu. Yamamoto tertembak. Dua kata. Aku merasa lututku lemas. Ketika aku bertanya keadaannya, Juudaime menangis. Hanya menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seketika, bumi yang kupijak runtuh. Haha, sekarang aku tidak akan bisa melihat senyum bodohmu itu lagi.

_doushite na no? daiji na mono nakushite bakari de  
Why do I always Lose the most precious things?  
(Hikari - Elisa)_

Hari pemakamanmu. Penuh dengan orang-orang. Semua menangis. Semua bersedih. Tapi tidak denganku. Air mataku tidak bisa keluar. Aku hanya menatap kosong peti matimu. Ketika tiba saatnya penghormatan terakhir, aku berjalan mendekati peti matimu. Disana, si peti mati itu, kau terbaring. Pucat, penuh luka, dan tidak bergerak. Aku menyentuh wajahmu, dingin. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu, tidak terasa hembusan hangat nafasmu seperti biasanya. Aku berbisik memanggil namanya, kau tidak merespon apa pun. Aku mengguncangkan tubuhmu dan berteriak memanggilu, namun kau tak juga bergeming. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa aku selalu kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi? Apa Tuhan membenciku? Kalau Dia membenciku, kenapa Dia mengambil orang-orang yang kusayangi? Kenapa Dia tidak langsung mengambilku saja? Dalam tangis yang akhirnya pecah, aku merutuk pada Tuhan.

_Moshimo negai ga hitotsu kanau no nara mou ichido furete hoshii  
If I could have just one wish, I wish I could touch you once more  
(Anata ni Deawanakereba~Natsuyuki Fuyuhana~ - Aimer)_

Kematiannya membawa dampak yang besar bagiku. Aku tidak lagi dapat merasakan apa pun. Aku seperti mayat hidup. Apa manusia yang hanya duduk diam di tempat tidur dan tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa masih dapat di sebut manusia? Aku rasa tidak, dia akan disebut mayat hidup. Biarpun Juudaime dan yang lain berusaha menyemangatiku, namun entah kenapa aku malah tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka hanya terlihat seperti actor dalam opera sabun yang mengatakan kata-kata kosong, begitulah yang terlihat di mataku. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan hal itu. Aku akan menemuinya, segera! Aku merasa sedikit bersemangat karena akan bertemu dengannya. Lalu aku berjalan ke dapur, mengambil pisau, mengiris nadi di tangan dan leherku. Darah yang keluar membuatku merasa nyaman. Mataku semakin berat. Ah, sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan bisa menyentuhmu kembali, memelukmu, dan kali ini aku akan jujur padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Yamamoto Takeshi…

– Owari –

* * *

Dee : yeeeiiii…. Selesai…. Gmn, Kyou? Nih fic pertama yg berasal dari ide Dee sendiri loh…

Kyou : Hn. Lumayanlah utk org bodoh kyk lu.

Dee : ehehehehehe….

Kyou : tp ni fic singkat ya.

Dee : emang…. Dee sengaja buat singkat….. kn ini songfic, jd gk perlu buat panjang2…. Setiap lirikny kn udah mengungkapkan segalanya….

Kyou : tumben lu bs bicara bijak kyk gt.

Dee : ehehehehe… makasih pujiannya, Kyou…

Kyou : *inner* nih anak gk ngerti disindir.

Dee : o iya, minna-san…. Tlg ksh kesan2 ny ttg fic ini yh…. Review kudasai ne…. *wink*

Kyou : *muntah*


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi no Kimochii

Nya-hoooiiii…. Dee datang lagi….. eettoo…. Berhubung trnyt ada fic KHR Indo lain yang judulnya sama, makanya mulai dari chp ini, judulnya Dee modifikasi dikit…. Tapi inti cerita tetep sama….

Arigatou buat readers yang udah review n ngefave jg ngefollow fic Dee ini….. Arigatou jg bwt all silent readers…. *tebar2 foto D18*

Yosh… Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, Dee persembahkan chapter duaaaaaahhhhh…

* * *

**True Feeling - Watashi no Kimochii -**  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction  
KHR © Amano Akira-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : T  
Genre : Poetry  
Summary : 5 lirik dari 5 lagu berbeda. 5 lirik yang akan menggambarkan 5 macam perasaan. 5 perasaan yang akan mengungkapkan sebuah kejujuran. songfic.

**2nd Feeling**  
**Yamamoto Takeshi no Kimochi**

_sono hito wo mamorenakatta to tsubuyaita kimi wo gyutto dakishimeru_  
_The you that muttered "I couldn't protect that person", I'll hold you tightly._  
_(Houkago Overflow - Nakajima Megumi)_

Tsuna terluka. Dan lagi-lagi kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Berapa kali pun aku berusaha menghiburmu, dengan mengatakan "Itu bukan salahmu.", namun kau tetap menyalahkan dirimu. Dan sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak insiden yang melukai Tsuna, tapi kau tetap terpuruk dalam penyesalanmu. Aaahhh, melihat pundakmu yang kini gemetar menahan segala perasaanmu, membuatku tidak tahan lagi. Aku mendekatimu, dan memelukmu dari belakang. Kau berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanmu, sembari berbisik, aku menenangkanmu. Dan aku sangat senang ketika kau akhirnya tenang dalam pelukanku.

_Yasashisa wo shiru hodo setsunaku narunda_  
_The more I see of your kindness, the sadder I get_  
_(Kimi=Hana - Pigstar)_

Lagi-lagi kulihat kau memaksakan dirimu. Kau selalu berkata tidak apa-apa di hadapan orang yang kau panggil 'Juudaime' sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu, itu hanya bagian dari kebaikan hatimu. Kau tidak tega untuk membuatnya khawatir tentangmu. Semakin kulihat kau tersenyum di depannya, semakin aku merasa sakit. Karena aku tahu, kau hanya memaksakan senyummu.

_Kimi no yume wa boku no yume dayo_  
_Your dream is my dream_  
_(See You - Matsushita Yuuya)_

Kau selalu berkata, kau akan melindungi dan setia padanya. Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu berada di sisinya, sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaannya. Impianmu untuk selalu melindunginya dan menjadi orang keparcayaannya, tidak berubah sedari dulu. Begitu juga dengan impianku, yang selalu ingin mendukungmu semampuku, tidak pernah sekali pun berubah. Aku berharap impianmu terwujud, karena itulah impianku.

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_  
_Am I the focus of your heart?_  
_(Focus - Yamamoto Taisuke)_

Selalu, selalu, selalu. Kau hanya selalu terpaku pada sosoknya. Pada kebaikannya. Pada perhatiannya. Pada kata-katanya. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku, setidaknya sedikit saja? Apa diriku bisa menjadi fokus dalam hidupmu? Bisakah kau mendengarku sekali saja? Hei, Gokudera…. Apakah ada sosokku di hatimu, meski hanya potongan kecil?

_asa no hikari ga afuredashitara suki to yuou yuuki motte_  
_Once the morning light pours in, I, with courage, will say "I like you!"_  
_(Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku - Wakaba)_

Aaaaarrrgggghhhh! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku tidak mampu lagi menahan perasaan ini. Perasaan ini semakin membesar, sampai dadaku sesak setiap kali memikirkan dan melihat dirimu. Yossshhhh! Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan jujur padamu! Ah, itu dia, sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ayo, Yamamoto Takeshi! Keluarkan keberanianmu! Ayolah, keluar dari persembunyianmu! Panggil namanya! Dan akan kunyatakan perasaanku padamu. Akhirnya aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hei, Gokudera!" panggilku. Dia berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal dan melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Ummm…. Begini, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Sebenarnya, aku …."

– Owari –

* * *

hahay… selesai… gimana? Kentang? Kentang? Dee emang sengaja buat ending nanggung gitu… biar kerasa geregetnya… ufufufu…. :3 *Dee dibantai reader*

Oke deh…. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya…. Dan mohon review ny, minna-san….


	3. Rokudo Mukuro no Kimochii

Haaalllooooowwwww… Dee kembali dgn chp baru….. *digebuk readers*

Gomen, gomen, gomen... Dee sadar apdet ny lama bgt... *sembah sujud*

Well... Kali ini mungkin agak2 galau dikit…. Maklum, yg buat jg lg galau…..

Yoweslah….. silakan dibaca…..

* * *

**True Feeling - Watashi no Kimochii -**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Genre : Poetry

Summary : 5 lirik dari 5 lagu berbeda. 5 lirik yang akan menggambarkan 5 macam perasaan. 5 perasaan yang akan mengungkapkan sebuah kejujuran. songfic.

* * *

**3rd Feeling**

**Rokudo Mukuro no Kimochi**

_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru_

_Before I know it, I'm watching you_

_(Focus - Yamamoto Taisuke)_

Kulihat kau sedang berbelanja. Hm…. Mungkin kau dimintai tolong oleh ibumu? Kau sungguh anak yang baik, berbeda denganku. Aku bahkan sanggup untuk membunuh orang tuaku. Ah, uangmu jatuh ketika kau ingin membayar belanjaan. Kufufufu, betapa cerobohnya dirimu. Hm? Kau ingin pergi kemana lagi? Oh, ternyata kau ingin membeli bahan belanja yang lain. Nah, sekarang sepertinya kau sudah selesai belanja dan bersiap pulang. Tapi, apa belanjaanmu tidak terlalu banyak? Lihat, kau begitu sulit untuk membawa barang-barangmu. Aaaahhhh….. Apa-apaan aku ini? Kenapa aku terus memperhatikanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mataku selalu mencari-cari sosokmu.

_Jouzetsu dayo sono shigusa mesen hitotsu te ni toru you da ne_

_Those gestures say a lot, you know it just by looking_

_(Perfect Copy - Kimura Ryouhei/Kise Ryouta)_

Kau kembali menemuiku. Memintaku untuk datang ke acara pelantikanmu sebagai Vongola Decimo. Fuuuhh…. Tanpa perlu kau minta aku pasti akan datang. Karena aku akan menyatakan sumpahku untuk setia padamu pada saat pelantikanmu. Oya, oya? Kenapa kau tak kunjung pergi, padahal aku sudah menyanggupi permintaanmu. Kau terlihat gelisah di hadapanku. Berulang kali kau menatapku namun dengan segera menundukkan wajahmu. Hm? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kenapa wajahmu begitu memerah? Dan tanpa sadar aku mendekatinya, dan mengangkat wajahnya menghadapku. Memaksanya untuk melihatku. Wajahnya semakin memerah, tubuhnya semakin tegang, dan sepertinya kau menahan nafasmu. Kufufufu…. Betapa polosnya dirimu, memperlihatkan bahasa tubuh yang begitu jelas. Cukup jelas untuk membuatku tahu, kau menyukaiku. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku mengecup bibir mungilnya.

_donna ni agakou tomo mou sadame wa kaerarenai_

_No matter how hard you fight, you can't change your fate anymore._

_(Kudoki Monku Ja Nakute - KENN/Ronald Knox)_

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak kau menjadi Don Vongola. Namun kepolosan dan kebaikan hatimu tidak berubah, itulah kelebihanmu. Dan kini, kelebihanmu itu membuatmu menderita. Kau menangis karena kebaikanmu. Kau berteriak karena hatimu sakit. Kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena merasa tidak mampu melindungi rekan-rekanmu. Tapi, bagaimana pun kerasnya kau berteriak, menangis, dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah takdir. Bagaimana pun kerasnya kau berusaha, takdir tidak akan berubah. Kau harus dapat menerima takdir. Kau harus dapat menerima kalau aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sisimu. Namun aku bahagia, aku dapat melindungimu sampai akhir dan aku bahagia dapat menutup mataku dalam pelukanmu.

_itsumo itsumo itsu demo tsuuji atteru kara_

_Always, always, whenever We're connected_

_(Itsumo Itsudemo - Maeda Ai)_

Jangan menangis. Jangan bersedih. Jalanmu masih panjang. Jangan terus menerus terpuruk mengingat diriku. Aku dapat menemuimu setiap kali kau membutuhkanku, biarpun hanya di dalam mimpi. Seperti sekarang, aku akan segera menemuimu dalam mimpimu. Aku akan memanggilmu dan memelukmu erat. Menghibur dan menenangkan hatimu. Kita selalu bersama, dimana pun dan kapan pun kita akan tetap terhubung. Aku ada dan hidup dalam hatimu, Tsunayoshi-kun.

_deatte kurete arigatou_

_Thank you for meeting me_

_(Familia - D-51)_

Aku kembali menemuimu dalam mimpimu. Sekarang, kau sudah jauh lebih kuat. Aku yakin kini kau dapat menerima kepergianku. Jadi, aku akan mengucapkan mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu ingin kukatakan sedari dulu. Ah, aku dapat melihatmu di mimpimu. Kau sedang berada di sebuah taman yang hangat. Dan aku mendekati dan memanggil namamu.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Kau menoleh, tersenyum padaku dan merentangkan tanganmu. Kemudian tanpa ragu kau memelukku erat, dan aku balas memelukmu.

"Saatnya berpisah. Aku mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku dan aku bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu."

Lalu aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan pergi dari hidupmu, kali ini, untuk selamanya.

– Owari –

* * *

…

Dee gak tau mau komen apa…. Mukuro so sweet bgt…. Gak nyangka nanas satu ini begitu melankolis….. Saa, minna-san… Gimana pendapat kalian dengan perasaan Mukuro kali ini? Kasih tau Dee lewat kotak di bawah ini yah….. See you in next chapter…


	4. Sawada Tsunayoshi no Kimochii

Pertama-tama, Dee mau ucapin hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu buat para readers, reviewer, n silent reader…  
Ah, Dee juga ucapin makasih buat uke Dee tercinta Kyou, yg udh mau2 ny n bersedia mensupport (baca : memaksa) Dee utk trz smgt ngetik….  
Sekarang, Dee mau bls review reader yg gk log-in…

**alwayztora**  
heeee… Ternyata Tora-san fans Muku-chan yah? Gomen ne, Dee buat Muku-chan mati….  
Arigatou review n supportnya, Tora-san….  
Semoga Tora-san juga suka dgn chap ini…..

* * *

**True Feeling - Watashi no Kimochii -**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction  
KHR © Amano Akira-sensei  
(kalo KHR bisa Dee beli lisense ny, maka Dee bakal buat KHR jd manga yaoi dgn D18 as main pair!)  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : T  
Genre : Poetry  
Summary : 5 lirik dari 5 lagu berbeda. 5 lirik yang akan menggambarkan 5 macam perasaan. 5 perasaan yang akan mengungkapkan sebuah kejujuran. songfic.

**4th Feeling  
Sawada Tsunayoshi no Kimochi**

_hitogomi ni magireteru kimi no koe wa kikoeteru'n da_

_I hear your voice that's slipping into the crowd_

_(Easy Go - Kato Kazuki)_

'Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.'

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara itu memanggilku. Suara orang itu. Suara orang yang sangat kurindukan. Lihatlah, biarpun sekarang aku sedang berjalan di tengah banyak orang, namun suaramu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku mencarimu di tengah keramaian. Berharap dapat menemukan sosokmu. Dimana? Dimana? Dimana kau berada? Kenapa di tengah keramaian ini, hanya suaramu saja yang ingin kudengar?

_boku wa koko da yo tonari ni iru yo doko e mo mou ikanai_

_I'm right here, right by your side, and I'm not going anywhere anymore._

_(Bird - Matsushita Yuuya)_

Kau berkata, kau selalu sendirian. Kau berkata, kau tidak butuh siapa pun. Dan kau berkata, kau tidak percaya siapa pun. Apa kau tahu, aku ada. Aku ada di sini. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau dapat mempercayaiku. Kau dapat bersandar padaku. Karena itulah, aku ada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, percayalah padaku. Selamanya, aku akan berada di sisimu.

_watashi no koe ga kikoemasuka anata he todoitemasuka_

_Can you hear my voice? Does it reach you?_

_(Songbird - Nakajima Megumi)_

Hei…. Aku memanggilmu. Memanggil namamu. Berteriak sambil mengejar sosokmu. Tidak terdengarkah? Apakah suaraku tidak terdengar olehmu? Kenapa suaraku tidak bisa mencapai hatimu? Aku ingin kau mendengarku. Aku ingin kau berpaling padaku. Aku ingin kau tersenyum padaku. Hei, Mukuro…. Aku mohon, tolong jawab panggilanku.

_koko he kite hoshii sugu ni sugu ni sugu ni_

_I want you to come here right away, right away, right away_

_(Songbird - Nakajima Megumi)_

Segala cara sudah kucoba. Namun kau tetap tidak teraih olehku. Apa aku tidak pantas berada di sisimu? Kau selalu menghindariku. Kau tidak pernah memenuhi panggilanku untuk datang menemuiku. Kalau aku yang mencoba untuk menemuimu, maka kau akan segera menghilang. Haaaahh…. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku ingin kau ada di sini, ada di sisiku, saat ini juga. Datanglah, datanglah, datanglah menemuiku.

_Iwanakatta. Ienakatta. __ nidoto modorenai._

_I didn't say it. I couldn't say it. I'll never get another chance._

_(Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari - Supercell)_

Akhirnya kesempatan datang. Berkat usaha Reborn dan yang lain, aku berhasil berdua dengannya. Oh, Tuhan…. Betapa gugupnya diriku. Aku hanya dapat memandanginya, tanpa bisa berkata apa pun. Berulang kali aku membuka mulutku, namun tidak ada kata yang dapat aku keluarkan. Dia terlihat bosan, karena aku tak kunjung bicara. Kenapa aku begitu Dame?! Hanya tiga kata saja, dan aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya?!

"Mu-Mukuro!" kuberanikan diriku untuk memanggilnya. Dia hanya balas menatapku dengan matanya yang dwi warna. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak dapat berbicara. Hanya membuka dan menutup mulut tanpa ada kata yang keluar. Dia hanya tersenyum melihatku. Aaahhhh…. Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah melihat senyumannya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Panggilnya. Jantungku nyaris meledak mendengarnya memanggil nama kecilku. Aku menatapnya, dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus dibaluri saos tomat. Dia mendekatiku, sampai pada jarak 30 cm, dia menunduk menatapku.

"Kau tidak akan bahagia bersamaku." Ujarnya dingin. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencerna maksud kata-katanya.

Oh, dia menolakku. Haha, aku ditolak bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan perasaanku. Sekarang, aku tidak perlu mengatakan perasaanku lagi, karena aku sudah ditolak! Aku jatuh terduduk, butir-butir air mengalir dari bola mataku. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lagi, aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya.

– Owari –

* * *

Tsuna : hiks.. hiks.. huweee…

Dee : Tsuna-chaaann….. kenapa nangis?

Tsuna : huweeee…. *ngeraung-raung*

69 : Tsunayoshi-kun, kenapa menangis? Siapa yg membuatmu menangis?

Kyou : elu yg buat dia nangis, nanas nista!

Dee : Kyouuuu… Okaeri… *meluk Kyou*

27 : Dee-san…. Aku ditolak Mukuro… hiks, hiks…

Dee : Mukkun! Berani-beraninya nolak Tsuna-chan! Dee jadiin selai tau rasa!

69 : lah?! Gue kn ngikutin script elu!

Kyou : sbnr ny elu yg buat si tsuna nangis! *nunjuk Dee*

Dee : iya ya? Ehehehe…

27 : jd Dee-san yg buat aku ditolak Mukuro?

Dee : ekh?! Eettoo…..

69 : Tsunayoshi-kun, aku tdk mgkn menolakmu. Coba kau baca chpter sblm ny ttg perasaanku.

27 : *baca chp 3 kmrn* *terharu* huwaaaa….. Mukuroooo….. *meluk Mukuro*

69 : Tsunayoshi-kun! *bales meluk*

Dee Kyou : yaelah…. Dasar pasangan bodoh….

Reader : *inner* kalian gk nyadar Dee Kyou…. Kalian jg pasangan bodoh!

Dee : eh? Ada reader yah? Mau gk review chpter kali ini…. Onegaiii… *puppy eyes*

Kyou : itu namanya elu mksa reader bwt review.

Dee : gpp kn? Pokoknya tlg di review yah…. Sampai ktmu di chap selanjutnya… *lambai2*


End file.
